Pain from the Past
by KeybladeSamurai
Summary: We all know that Aichi lives with his mother, Shizuka, and his sister, Emi. But what about his father? What happened to him? Get ready to find out.


**A/N: Well here's my first Cardfight! Vanguard fanfic. I noticed how there doesn't seem to be any fics regarding Aichi's father. This fic will change that. It takes place during Season 1 before the match against Team Caesar and after Aichi is free from Psyqualia. Also, this will have a AichixMisaki pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard.**

_Nothing. That was all Aichi Sendou could see. He couldn't even see himself. He was confused as to what was going on. Just as he was about to ask what was going on? His vision had changed to a different environment. There was fire all around._

"_I'd say 'see you again', but I would be lying!" A voice shouted. A voice that was familiar to Aichi. He turned to see someone he hoped he wouldn't see again. A man who has forever haunted his dreams.  
_

_"Dad!" A young voice shouted. Aichi turned and was shocked at who it was. It was himself as a child. He was clutching onto the white blood stained shirt of a man on the ground. The lower half of his body was pinned by a burning beam. The man had Chestnut brown hair, and blue eyes. Aichi would never forget that face, for it was that of the man he always looked up to growing up…until that day._

"_Aichi, you need to go." The man muttered weakly, referring to the nearby door that would guarantee the boy's safety. "No! I can't!" The young Aichi shouted in tears. The man only gave a small smile at that and took something out of his pocket. It was a Vanguard Deck Box. "Protect him, everyone." The man muttered before handing the Deck Box to Aichi. The man then used the last of his strength to grab Aichi and throw him to the door. Just as he did so, the ceiling came crashing down on him, leaving Aichi alone._

"_NOOOO!"_

Aichi woke up with a start, his face sweating profusely and his heart pounding. He looked around to find that he was back in his room. He sighed heavily as he realized it was morning. He then looked at the calendar and realized what day it was.

"_I see. So it's that time of year again._" Aichi thought. A knock snapped him out of his thoughts. "Aichi! Are you awake yet?" a familiar voice asked from the other side of the door. "Yeah. I'm up Emi." Aichi called to his sister. Emi wouldn't know what time of year it was because she wasn't born at the time. "Well, you better hurry. Breakfast is ready and getting cold." With those words, Emi headed downstairs.

As Aichi got out of bed, he noticed his Royal Paladin deck sitting on his desk. "I forgot I left that on my desk." He mused as he started changing his clothes. He was now dressed in his red shirt, blue jacket, and blue jeans. Aichi then went to take his deck, but hesitated. His thoughts went back to when he was being controlled by his power, Psyqualia. He realized how he acted towards his friends. Kai, Kamui…Misaki.

Aichi always felt a pain in his heart when he saw Misaki ever since that day. He felt like she was looking at him in an entirely different way. "_I can't see them. Not today._" With reluctance, Aichi did not take the deck off the desk. The only difference that was made to it lately was Aichi removing 'Alfred Early' from it and giving it back to Kai. Though Kai said that Aichi could keep it, he gave it back anyway. He didn't feel right using that card.

With that thought in mind, Aichi left his room, and his deck in it. As he walked down the stairs to put on his shoes, his mother, Shizuka Sendou, noticed him and let out a sad smile, knowing what he was doing. "Going to visit him?" She asked. Aichi merely nodded, not turning to her.

"I'm sure he would appreciate that." She said. "I'll be home by tonight." Aichi said, heading out. Emi went into the hall to see what was taking so long. "Where are you going?" She asked. Aichi hesitated, not knowing what to tell her exactly. "Aichi is heading out to think about the match he has coming up." Shizuka said, saving Aichi. "Oh." Emi simply stated. "Well, be sure to be back by tonight." She then said. "I will." Aichi said. "I'll meet you at Card Capital later." Emi said. Aichi barely contained the wince and left.

Aichi arrived at the local cemetery and paused. Though it had only been a year since his last visit, a lot has changed in his life. Ever since he started playing Vanguard, he made friends, went to different places. Everything was perfect. But things fell apart when he let himself be overwhelmed by the mysterious Psyqualia.

Though his friends said they forgive him, Aichi wouldn't. He still blames himself and has tried to distance himself.

Aichi then shook his head out of that thought and entered the graveyard, looking around for one particular tombstone. It didn't take him long as it stood out greatly. It was a large, stone long sword. Below were the inscribed words.

"_Through the bonds shared among us, we stand strong.-_

_Kohaku Sendou"_

"Hi Dad." Aichi said. He knelt down towards the stone. There is never a response, but Aichi still feels as though his Dad was right there, listening. "Here we are again. One year later. A lot has changed since then. I actually started playing Vanguard."

Aichi then paused as if his father gave a big grin at those words. Aichi let out a smile. "I figured you would be happy about that. I even have an avatar. Blaster Blade." Aichi paused again, imagining Kohaku letting out a small chuckle at that. "Yeah I know. Talk about irony."

"When I started playing Vanguard, I made new friends instantly." Aichi paused, picturing Kohaku giving a smile, glad that his son said those words. "First there's Kai Toshiki, who gave me Blaster Blade." Aichi imagined his dad letting out a confused look. "I wanted to make my own deck of Royal Paladins. The cards you gave me belong to you and you alone." He could imagine his father giving a look of understanding. "Anyway, Kai uses Kagero."

"Next there's Miwa Taishi, Kai's best friend. Funny enough, he acts so much like you I first thought we were distant relatives." Now Aichi could imagine Kohaku busting a gut laughing. Aichi let out an embarrassed look and said. "It's not that funny." Aichi's father would by then calm down and motion Aichi to continue.

"Also, you know Morikawa, the guy that used to bully me? Well, now we hang out and let our units do the fighting. Though, he could stand to swap out a few of his Grade 3s. Izaki is alright too. He is definitely fun to fight with." Aichi could practically see Kohaku beaming, glad that Aichi does not have any bullying troubles anymore.

"Then there's Kamui Katsuragi. He's actually Emi's age and pretty good with his Nova Grapplers. He has two friends with him named Eiji and Reiji. And before you ask, no they're not twins. Don't tell anyone this, but he has a crush on Emi." While most fathers would be protective of his daughters, Kohaku is more of the teasing type.

"Lastly we have…Misaki Tokura." Aichi couldn't let out that he had a crush on the violet haired girl, but the blushing face could easily give it away. "Her uncle runs the Card Shop I visit regularly. They also have a cat for an assistant manager." Kohaku would probably give a raised eyebrow. "Don't ask."

"Anyway, Misaki uses Oracle Think Tank. She also has a perfect memory. She would only give a card a glance and instantly recall everything about it. She also taught me the importance of Grade 3s. Emi even sees her like a big sister." The more Aichi would talk about Misaki, the more he would think about her.

Aichi then shook his head and decided to get it over with. "Dad…recently, I haven't been doing so well." He could imagine Kohaku giving him a concerned look. "Lately, I have been using Shadow Paladins and a power called Psyqualia. And ever since, I haven't been seeing my friends." Before he imagined his father's response, he explained. "Actually, I have just been avoiding them. They say they forgive me, but I can't."

A twig snapped and broke Aichi's thoughts. He turned to see a man in a dark hooded coat standing next to a crypt. "Who are you?" He asked. "Really now. Did you forget me already?" The man said. Aichi's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"Y-you?! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in prison." Aichi said. "Simple. I escaped. And while I normally would not seek revenge, your recent Cardfights have placed you on my list. So it would be _killing_ two birds with one stone." The man put the extra emphasis on 'killing'.

"If you want to fight. Fine." Aichi reached to his pocket, then remembered he left his Royal Paladin deck at home. The man noticed this and chuckled. "Sounds like you weren't planning on fighting today. No matter. We shall meet the day after tomorrow and fight then. Until that time comes, farewell." With those words, the man vanished behind the crypt.

Aichi ran behind the crypt to see the man nowhere to be seen. He then turned to Kohaku's grave. "Looks like I'll be fighting sooner than I thought. But I promise, Dad. I'll make sure he goes back behind bars where he belongs." With that determination, Aichi turned and headed for home. Had he not done so, he would have noticed another figure amongst the trees behind the grave. Standing there with her long violet hair blown by the wind, blue eyes showing concern, white top under a blue vest, white skirt and boots, and a golden heart shaped key around her neck, was Misaki Tokura, who had followed Aichi to the cemetery

"Aichi…"

**There we go folks, Chapter one of this fanfic done. Oddly enough, it only took me a week to write this. How is it that I can write one fic's chapter in a week's time, yet it takes me months to come up with a chapter for another? By the way, there's a petition going on to stop anyone using any SOPA Policies. You'll find the link on my page. Anyway, be sure to review while I keep on writing.**


End file.
